Oh Boy
by candybluesful
Summary: /AU/ Taking care of your pregnant wife ain't what it's all cracked up to be. Taking care of your new born baby? World War three is going to start. *Sequel to Revenge* MultiPOV
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! You guys, due to all of you wonderful readers from my last story 'Revenge' You guys wanted a sequel. At first I didn't want to. But I guess I might as well, summer has been pretty boring lately._

_If you are new readers, I don't think you have to read my fanfic to get this story. There will be times where it will refer to it. But hopefully it won't be anything big. Anyways Enjoy!_

* * *

Summary: Women and their mood swings when they are pregnant. They are just lucky that we love them, or else we would've kicked them out of the house before they know it. / PSH, Be happy that we're bearing your children. If it wasn't for us, who knows what type of women your might to be forced to marry. What's that? Not us, that's for sure.

Rate: K+

Couples: Sasuke and Sakura; Neji and Tenten; Shikamaru and Ino; Naruto and Hinata

* * *

A moment in my tummy.. A lifetime in my heart.

-Unknown

* * *

**Tenten**

Hello fellow readers, it's nice to see you again after two years! I'm not just any girl, I'm Tenten Hyuuga. Yes, Hyuuga is my offical last name now. I didn't really intend to get married so early, I wanted to join the national soccer team and then maybe another two years I'll finally settle down with a family.

But Neji disagreed, not only was his family persistent, but Hinata too! Who could turn down that face?

You must remember me as a sports crazed fan trying to get revenge on Neji. When I look back at it, it was all Inos fault. She was the one who started it all! I was stupid back than and somehow I got dragged into it. I'm innocent!

Anyways I am here to say sorry. I haven't been able to show you my pro skills at sports. The author ended it on such a short notice that you missed such a great sports day. You should've seen it, the crowd was cheering for their favorite team, the sweat was showing magnificently on the athletes body! You could see the-

Ahem

Sorry about that. Kinda got lost in the moment. Back to the orginal topic, I'm here to tell you that in this story, I won't be able to get in any pyhsical activities. At least for a year and maybe another mouth to rest. Why?

I'm pregnant.

Stupid hormones.

* * *

**Ino**

I groaned as I slowly tried to sit up on my bed. The mirror that was placed infront of me shown a really ugly monster, her hair was all over the place. Quickly I tried to comb my hair using only my hands. I adverted my attention when I heard the soccer game being played on the television downstairs.

'Tenten must be awake.'

"SHIKAMARU!" I screamed from my room. I heard Shikamaru groan as Tenten giggle. I rolled my eyes when I noticed that television is on mute.

'Stupid Tenten.'

When I heard stomps, I striaghten my back. I can't let myself look undecent. Even in front of my husband. That is number eleven in the wife code.

When he walked in the room, his arms were in his pant pocket as he leaned against the door. Seriously, no one can pull off that look, looking hot and lazy at the same time. I puffed my cheeks.

"Where's the good morning sunshine?" I whined.

"Ino, it's twelve in the afternoon. You slept through the whole morning..." He yawned looking irritated.

I growled and crossed my arm. "I'm hungry."

"Can't you get up and make it yourself?"

"What?" My voice darken. I raised my eyebrow.

I watched as Shikamarus face began to pale. "You want me to go all the way to the kitchen? What would happen if I accidently fall down the stairs and hurt the baby? Think about our baby!" I waved my arms all over the place.

Shikamaru stayed quiet and grumble, turning around. "I'll be right back."

When he disappeared from the room, I smiled. My heart began beating faster as he mumbled my favorite word.

"Troublesome."

* * *

**Sakura**

"Sakura slow down."

I giggled as Sasuke held my hand tighter.

It's around one in the afternoon when I decided get some fresh air, deciding I should go and take an afternoon walk around the neighborhood. He carefully dragged me into a park, his right arm on my back while his left hand held protectively on my hand. He brought me to a place that has a nice shade under one of the cherry blossom trees. He stopped, indicating that I should sit down.

"Hey! I'm not even tired! Lets go walk some more." I whinned.

"No. Stay here, I'll be right back."

I nodded as he turned, running towards the local store. I turned my head to see a boy and girl in the sand were giggling as they tried to build a castle. My hand rested on my stomach, a smile forming on my face.

I jumped a little as something cold touched my cheeks. I looked up and see Sasuke holding water.

I gratefully took it as he sat down next to me.

I rested my head on his shoulder, staring at the scenery before us.

* * *

**Naruto**

Hi! I missed you guys sooooo much! You just have no idea. It gotten really boring with out you guys around.

Anyways, have you tried the new ramen that was sale last weekend? I made that! I finally took over the family business from my parents! It's pickled flavored. Yum.

Though I had no idea why it isn't getting really popular by now.. Teme won't tell me, he just sighed and turned around. The girls just patted my back, and walk off.

Anyways I bet you were expecting Hinata to be taking over this point of view box thinger ma jig right? She's too shy to come on. I'll make a promise to you, she'll be talking in the next chapter. Believe it!

You read the other girls part am I correct? And you're mostly expecting Hinata to be pregnant too right?

Well she's not.

I'm not going to tell you why.

...

...

...

She's not ready apparently.

* * *

**I have two other fanfics that I wanted to finish. So, this story will take very slow to update. Unless you review, than I might change my mind ;)**

**Candybluesful**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata**

It's a pleasure to meet you after all these years. Naruto, my husband told me a lot about you guys. I missed you greatly. Just in case if you have any questions of our living where about, we all decided to live together under my family's summer-house. At first my dad gave it to me and Naruto as a present during our wedding. Naruto suggested all eight of us to live together and they agreed. Well the girls agreed and the guys were too scared to say no..

Right now is around eight in the morning, I'm in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast.

As I began to grab a bowl from the cupboard and pour two cups of flour, I heard the door swing open.

"Hinata!" I turned from my batter to see Naruto walking in the kitchen. He yawned, scratching his sunny blond hair.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." I smiled and turned back to the batter, cracking two eggs, mixing it with flour. I began to stir, but stopped when someone grabbed me from behind.

"N-naruto.." I dropped the spoon, as I grabbed him by the arm. "S-stop."

He ignored me, sending sweet kisses on my neck. Each kiss sends butterflies in my tomache. I reached up to grab his hair-

"Hey Hinata. Do you know where I put my -whoops." Sasuke quickly turned around but before the door closes behind her, he smirked.

"Hey Neji! Guess what's Naruto is doing to your sweet little cousin!"

I gasped and I pushed Naruto to the far end of the kitchen. My hands on my face, trying to calm down. Within seconds the door slammed opened, a very pissed Hyuuga popped in.

"Na-ru-to." His voice darken, cracking his knuckles as he approach to a very scared husband of mine.

Now do you really think I wasn't ready? People say that all the time, why it's not true at all. My dear cousin is the one who's not ready to let me go. And maybe, just a bit. I'm not ready.

* * *

"Good morning, Shikamaru." I smiled when he opened the door that lead to the kitchen table. He nodded and sat down next to Naruto and Sasuke.

"You're up pretty early today buddy." Naruto said, drinking water. Suddenly he gotten serious. "What happened?"

He shot a look at Naruto then flung his head back. "Ino was annoying me, telling me to grab her a glass of water at three in the morning. An hour later, when I finally fallen asleep she woke me up to tell me to massage her legs because of cramps." Shikamaru grumbled, he mumbled a thank you when I place orange juice and a plate with three pancakes on it.

I walked around the table and pour coffee in Sasukes cup.

Shikamaru took a sip and place it down with a thunk. "I figure I would get a lot more sleep on the couch than on the bed next to an alarm clock that springs to life every second."

Neji looked up from the newspaper and smirked. "This is why I married Tenten. This didn't happen to me yet nor will it happen. Tenten is a strong-willed women, she-"

Sasuke laughed putting his fork down. "Please, you forced her to marry you."

Neji arched his eyebrow, lowering the newspaper to his lap. "I didn't force her, she plainly just agreed." Neji stopped and began to think. "After a series of long decision-making."

Sasuke snorted. "Well unlike you, Sakura agree on the very first proposal. If it wasn't for Hinata." Sasuke looked at me. "you'd be single to this very day. How many times were you turned down? Eighteen?"

I began to fijit as the two old rival stood up now glaring at each other. Shikamaru muttered troublesome and walked off carrying the plate, towards the living room. Naruto who seem oblivious of the fight that was happening, began to pour maple syrup to his third servings of pancakes.

Neji fold his newspaper and dropped it on the table. "I wasn't turned down. She wasn't ready to settle for something serious, for example; a marriage and it wasn't eighteen. It was seven times thank you very much."

Neji crossed his arm and smirked. "Figures though, you always seem to have bad habit at guessing. What did you get in your finals again? ninety-three? Dam that's pretty low."

"Hey! I looked to see Naruo pouting. He got a sixty-five on his finals.

Neji looked at Naruto with the same calm expression. "For a Uchiha, getting a ninety three is low of a Uchiha."

Sasuke began to emit a very dark aura. "Sakura was having a really bad day since her pet dog died. I was spending quality time with her, trying to comfort her. Unlike you, who seem to ignore Tenten for a whole month to study."

It was Sasukes turn to smirk when Nejis eyes widen for a split second. "I wasn't ignoring her, I still spend time with her during school."

"Oh really? You mean dragging her to the library to study is how you interpret spending time with your girlfriend? What a loyal boyfriend."

I sighed knowing I can't stop the fight now. So I headed towards the stair, taking out the big gun. Only they can stop the two rivals from bickering.

Tenten Hyuuga and Sakura Uchiha.

* * *

I decided that waking Sakura up will be better and easier than waking up the a skilled pregnant women who can throw knives.

I came across to a pink door with sparkles. I giggled when I remember the look on Sasukes face. He came back from work only to see that Sakura decided to decorate the room because it was plain. His mouth literally dropped to the floor.

_Flashback._

_"We're changing it back to white." Sasuke said, voice threatening._

_"Why? Isn't pink cute?" Sakura crossed her arm._

_"No." He said, sitting down on the dinning room._

_"What?" Sakuras voice darkened. "Does this mean you don't like my hair colour either?"_

_Sasuke frozed, he looked up to see a very pissed pink woman._

_"No.. Nevermind then."_

_"So, we're keeping the colour then?"_

_"Hn.."_

_Sakura smirked and when she saw me, she thumb up._

_End of flashback._

I sighed and smiled. I reached up and gently knocked on the door.

Knock

Knock

"Shut up Naruto, or I'll chop your head off.." I smiled and twist the door opened.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke and Neji are at it again."

The bed sheets were on the floor. Sakura looked at me and grumbled.

"Good morning Hinata." She rubbed her eyes. I smiled when she stood up and headed towards the washroom, she left the door open.

I looked at her, long pink hair up to her shoulders. Her bright emerald eyes now darkened a bit, although it added a more mature look on her outer appearance. She's still a kid inside.

Sakura looked at me, smiling as she slowly walk up to me. I took out my hand, to grab her shoulder.

"Steady now Sakura-chan. Don't want you to fall do we?"

Sakura laughed and ruffled my hair. "You're so mature now. I kinda miss the stuttering girl I met in high school."

I smiled, heading towards Tentens room. We stopped in front of a door. It was a simple white colour but one thing you can compare with our room and all the guest rooms is that there is a huge samurai sword. Hanging right in the middle.

Tenten said it was cool and Neji didn't argue. She said if there was any burglar incidents, she could just grab the sword and attack. I didn't tell her that the poor man could grab the sword before her. But than again, who wants to steal something in a room that has a sword dangling from the wall? Nobody is stupid enough to do that.

I was about to reach up and knock but Sakura beat me to it by yelling. "Hey! Panda ears! Our husbands are at it, once again! Wake up!"

I sweat dropped when I heard water running. The door open, revealing a very pissed brown hair girl.

She cut her hair a year ago to a short length up to her shoulder, but it grew out to her waist.

"Stupid Neji..." Tenten yawned, she walked up to me and ruffled my hair.

"Good morning Hinata!" I smiled, reaching up to comb my hair with my fingers.

_'why people love to ruffle my hair?' I wonder._

"Come on, lets go. Don't want them to ruin the house like last time." Sakura smirked.

* * *

Just as we desended from the stairs, we could hear Sasuke and Neji.

"Oh, enough with the chitchat. My company is far better than yours by a mile." The mans voice sounded like Sasukes.

"Just because your company sold more merchandise than mine by a thousand doesn't make your compay any better."

"That must belong to Neji." Tenten sighed as she pushed the door opened.

The minute the door swung open, the talking stoped. The position of the two rivals changed, instead of a table between them, they're now standing right in front of eachother, face to face.

"Mr. Uchiha." Sakuras voice had a certain ring to it. Only then would you know that she's pissed.

I moved aside and took a seat next to Naruo who seem to be eating Sasukes breakfast. He grinned at me and kissed me lightly on the cheeks. I blushed.

Sasuke and Neji quickly moved away and walked to their respective wife. Tenten just looked at Neji and turned around.

"Room, now."

Sasuke and Neji nodded and followed.

* * *

I smiled and began to pick up the plates and cups. The moment of peace only lasted for a minute when from the stair s, a women screamed.

"SHIKAMARU!"

I giggled when I heard Shikamaru grumble. "What a drag."

I turn the tap to warm and began to reach for the soap when two masculine arms were wrapped around my waist.

"We're alone once again Hinata" Naruto purred in my ear.

I began to blush when the door suddenly flung open.

Now who do you think it is?

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! Kinda got stumped on what to write. Just in case some of you guys are wondering, each chapter will soon be based on four different girls point of view. This chapter is all about the sweet heart; Hinata-chan. :)**

**I haven't decided who to write about in the next chapter yet. So just review on who you want next! Will it be; Sakura, Ino or Tenten? **

**Review!**

**Candybluesful**


	3. Chapter 3

_With what most of you reviewer asked. This chapter shall be based on our favourite pink haired kunoichi, sakura-chan!_

_Please enjoy_

* * *

**Sakura**

I bet you readers must have missed my point of view, since the fanfic 'Revenge' Was mostly based from my point of view! I was pretty mad that I didn't get to start the story, but nooo. The stupid author had to put Tenten to start of the story. But whats worst is that the last chapter was about Hinata! Am I that BORING?

Sigh. Anyways.. On to the story:

* * *

The current situation that is being left of from the last chapter is where I'm sitting on the side of the bed I share with Sasuke.

Sasuke who was standing in front of me kept on looking at me with a worried expression. I crossed my arm and sighed loudly.

"Just what were you doing so early in the morning with Neji? Cant you two get alone without Tenten and I breathing on your neck?"

Sasuke looked at me boredom. However, if you know him really good, he's actually shaking with fear. And as a wife, it is my duty to make in shake with fear. Being with him for more than two years did me quite good.

"Hn."

I raised my eyebrow, and crossed my legs. I pointed my nose towards the ceiling.

He sighed loudly. "We were just having a friendly conversation about a few things."

I looked at him in the eyes. "Oh really? From what I heard from the stairs, your so called 'friendly conversation' Sounds like you guys were insulting each other using very big words."

He looked at me and run his hand through his hair. He walked towards me and sat on the bed beside me. Wrapping his arms around my 'small' waist. His head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry okay? Won't happen again."

I began to blush when he kissed my neck. "Really? How do I know you'll keep your word?"

Sasuke froozed, looking at me with cation. "How can I prove it to you?"

"Oh, nothing really." I allowed my voice to trail off, I glance to see him sitting really straight.

"Tenten and I were thinking of going out to shop for baby clothes today but.." I looked at him and put my hand to my forehead. "I think I'm catching a flu."

"No."

**'That was pretty fast.'**

I pretend to whimper out as if I was in pain. I dramatically hold my tomache. "It really hurts though..."

Sasuke sighed of defeat. I smirked. (-Just in case none of you know, me and Ino decided to make a book for women: Guide on how to take full advantage of your husband or boyfriend. For men: What not to say to your pregnant wife and how to please them.)

Number 1: Ladies out there who are soon to be pregnant or is in a strong relationship with a man you love. This is a perfect way to test if they care for you... Even if they know you are faking it very obviously. Act as if you are in pain or having a really bad day.

I let both of my arms out in the air. "Carry me downstairs."

He looked at me, raising his eyebrow.

I puffed my cheeks out and put my hand to my forehead again. "Oh the pain!"

I let out an 'Epp' with Sasuke carried me, bridal style.

I grinned during the whole way till we arrived towards the kitchen, I rolled at whats before me. Here's the scene:

-Tenten is sitting on the kitchen counter, eating an apple.

-Hinata had soap all over her hands and it looked like water was sprayed on her shirt. She is currently trying to dry it off with a cloth.

-Neji was cornering Naruto into the wall.

-Naruto looked like he's going to pee himself in his pants.

Sasuke sighed as he gently put in back on my two feets as I pranced towards Tenten.

"Hey Tennie!" I chirped.

Tenten raised her eyebrow and smirked. "What are you making Sasuke do? He looks like he's going to die."

"Oh nothing really.. Just making him go baby shopping for me in my stead."

Tentens eye bulge out and laughed. "Same here!"

We both high-fived and Tenten threw an orange towards me. Just then someone grabbed the orange.

It was Hinata, her shirt was still wet but it looked dryable in a couple of hours.

"Let me peel it off for you sakura-chan."

I smiled. "Thanks. I'll keep this in mind when you are in the same condition as I am."

Tenten began to laugh while Hinata began to blush to the color of my husband favorite vegetable.

I thanked her when Hinata handed me an orange, peeled and ripped apart. I took at bite and turned around to see Sasuke and Neji walking towards us, smiling.

**'Trouble alert! Smiling Sasuke and smiling Neji is not a good thing! Especially if they are doing it together! Run for your lives!'**

Sasuke walked up to me and grabbed me from the back, pulling me closer. I stared at him with with full alert. Trying to see what he's going to do.

"It's time to go to the mall."

"I thought it's just you and-" I closed my mouth when Sasukes finger were on my lips.

"Yeah but you know my sense of style. Black is my thing.. Unless you like to have our baby wearing similar clothes like me?"

I paled and eyed him with shock. "Are you threatening me Sasuke?"

He smirked and kiss me on the cheeks. "Hn. Go and get ready. We're leaving in an hour."

Like that he and Neji walked towards the living room. I turned to see a stunned Tenten.

I sighed in defeat and was about to turn and head to the room to change only to see Shikamaru walking in, grumbling.

"Hinata, can you pass me a glass of water? It's for Ino."

Hinata nodded as she opened a cub board, taking out a glass cup.

**'STUPID!'**

'What do you want?'

**'One word: Ino.'**

'Ino? What are you talking about-' I stopped and grinned.

**'Finally caught on eh?'**

I smirked and grab the glass out of Shikamarus hand.

"Don't worry, I'll bring this to Ino! I'm going upstairs anyways. You can hang with the guys." I pointed to the living room.

Shikamaru hesitated at first and nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem!" I turned to Tenten and motion her to follow me.

* * *

"Ino!" I sang, skipping to her bed.

"Hey forehead. Hey Tenten!" Ino smiled. I grinned and looked at her, she cut her hair to shoulder length, saying that when the child is born she will have no time to take care of her hair. She was holding in the tears as she watched in horror when the hair dresser began to trim.

Her blue eyes darkened, adding a more ladylike to her figure.

"What sup?" Ino put away her magazine and thanked me when I handed her the glass water.

"We need your help." Tenten said, sitting on the other side of her bed.

Ino raised her eyebrow and began to smile. "What is it this time?"

"Well, we told the guys to go baby clothes shopping and that we're stay home while they do all the work."

"But the guys somehow brought us in this." Tenten finished.

Ino threw her head back and laughed. "Shopping eh?"

We nodded as she began to think. "Count me in!"

I laughed and hugged her. I looked up to her. "You know what to do."

She pretend to be hurt by placing her hand over her heart. "I'm shocked Sakura! My middle last is after all-" She began to blush. "-troublesome. Don't underestimate me. They'll regret asking you to shop with them. Lets just hope you girls have enough power to walk for a very long time!"

I grinned and began to stand up, turning around heading towards the door.

"The guys are sooo going to regret this."

* * *

**Finished another chapter! I know, some of you are expecting me to update my other two fanfic, but I think I'm falling in love with this one.. a little too much.**

**Special thanks to my reviewers! Aimiio, Exo m and Serene Grace.**

**So who do you want the next chapter to be based on whos point of view? Ino or Tenten? And would you like Hinata and Naruto to be in the mall too? Or give them some space for some little action? HMM ;)**

**Review!**

**Candybluesful**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This point of view will be based on our favourite tomboy panda ears! Tenten-chan!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Tenten**

And now we're back to my side of the story! -Because everybody knows that my point of view is the best! Why? Because i'm normal. Well not really 'normal' But if you think about it: Ino like to gossip. Not 'Hey did you know that..' She's hardcore. When she hears a certain rumor, she will spread it like wild-fire. She than tries to figure out the truth behind it.

Sakura is everything except normal. Pink hair and green eyes. Just looking at her, you'll think she's a delinquent. Nope. She placed fifth on the finals. Very shocking indeed. What's surprising is that she is an ace in basketball! You should watch that girl play!

Hinata. One word: Shy. A little too much.

* * *

The current situation taking place is in the living room, where Neji and Naruto are 'discussing' about a very serious situation. It's a live or die situation.

Naruto held onto Hinatas hand. "Me and Hinata are going to stay home, you guys can go shopping."

Neji arched his eyebrow. "Correction, Hinata and I are going to accompany you guys at the mall."

Naruto stared at him.

Neji didn't back down.

Stare

More stares

Insert sweating

Insert Neji Glaring.

Insert a certain blonde ramen loving guy, Sighing

Insert an over protective cousin, Smirking

"Let's go change Hinata."

"You guys have ten minutes before we leave. Hurry up."

Naruto nodded and walked beside me. I mouth 'Sorry' Before turning to glare at the Hyuuga.

"Why did you do that?"

"Hn."

I sighed and walked towards the couch. I flung myself gently on the mat, resting my head on the cushion.

"Should we ask Ino and Shikamaru if they want to come with us?" I asked, well-informed that Neji doesn't want them to come along.

"No."

I opened my right eye to see Neji standing over me.

I smirked and waved at him. "Whatever you say."

* * *

10 minutes later

"Tenten! Lets go!" Sakura screamed.

Neji helped me get up from the couch and we walked towards the door.

Outside of the house, I could see Sakura and Sasuke standing beside a car. Behind me I could hear Naruto talking about his new creation to add in his ramen addiction list.

"Hey teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn."

"What do you think of apple pie ramen?"

"Why pie flavored?" I asked, as Neji took hold of my back.

Naruto turned to me and grinned. "Because everybody likes pie right? It's considered as a dessert, no?"

I nodded and smiled. "My favourite is lemon flavoured."

Naruto grinned. "People always eat ramen because they are either too lazy or don't have time to make a real meal. But eating the same flavours are really tiring, so if I add ramen and desserts together. People don't need to buy two different meals! We're cheap after all!"

I stared at him dumbfounded. I was about to say something till Sakura sighed pretty loudly.

"Naruto you're the only person I know who eats ramen on a daily basis. There are countless of different flavors, such as; beef, chicken, smoked ham and so on. Nobody can get tired of that many flavours, only you. The king of noodles!" I sweatdrop when I began to see steam coming out of her ears.

"Dobe, if you make my wife faint from nagging at you again. I won't go easy on you like last time." Sasuke put his arm around Sakuras shoulder.

"Well, looks like we're gathered. Lets go." I looked up to see Neji guiding me to his car.

"Wait!" A women shrieked from what seem to be inside the mansion.

I smirked when I notice Nejis grip on my shoulder, tense.

I turned around just in time to see a women with blonde hair walking outside from the door. A pineapple following right behind her.

* * *

"I want this!"

"No wait, this one!"

"Oh my god, what is that! I want that!"

I grinned as I watched the annoyance slowly appearing on my husbands face. He shook his head.

"How did she manage to find out we're shopping?" Than he stopped and turned to me. I tried to pretend as I tried to figure which baby shampoo is the best.

"Tenten."

I turned my head slightly. "Yeah?"

"Do you know anything about this?"

My knees began to shake. "About what, Neji?"

Before he could answer, it looks like Ino noticed the situation. She walked up to us and held up two baby bottles. "Neji, Tenten! I need your opinion. What's better? Light blue or dark blue?"

"What's the difference?" Neji grumbled.

Ino gasped and touched her stomach. "How dare you! What if my baby hears! She/ he have feelings ya know!"

I giggled when Neji pinched his nose. "Light blue, since it's a light colour. It must be a very popular color in the baby department, considering it's the last bottle in the aisle."

Ino looked at the bottle and frowned. "That means lots of people have it! I want my baby to be unique! Unique, I tell you!"

Neji clenched his fist he grabbed my hand to cover his annoyance. "Than take dark blue."

"I don't like dark blue though! It's too gloomy!" Ino whinnied.

Neji sighed in defeat, he looked at me. From the looks of it, he needs me to come in. "Why don't you take both Ino?"

Ino looked at me. Than at the bottles. "Hm.. How come I never thought of that?" She grinned.

Nejis hand began to loosen.

Ino was about to turn around to walk towards a sleeping Shikamaru, but stopped. She grabbed hold of my husbands arm and dragged him away. "Neji-kun, what color is better for my babies room? Light purple or dark purple?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! It seems the story is getting shorter and shorter every time I upload another story. I promise to make the next chapter longer!**

**This story was very fun to write, but I have a feeling it doesn't have enough humor.. :/ I don't have a lot of creative fluids flowing in my head..**

**So next chapter will be based on Ino! -Insert the crowd cheering.**

**Even though it's going to be a long time till the birth. I want one of the couples to have twins, who do you guys suggest? Ino? Sakura? Tenten? Or Hinata?**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: This chapter shall be based on our annoying blonde hair freak: Ino!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ino**

Hi! It's great to see you readers again! Sorry, I know you guys were expecting me to take the first chapter right? Gomen! Being pregnant has a huge toll on my life. Let me tell you this; being pregnant sucks.

First, that body of yours. That beautiful, sexy, kissable, hourglass shaped body that took us years of going to the gym, working out, will be replaced with a watermelon living inside your stomach.

Second, you're not able to fit in your current clothes. Don't go crazy just yet, I love to shop, but have you seen the clothes people design for pregnant ladies? They look old, disgusting, and plain. Took me three hours to find a decent shirt. A single shirt. You guys know me, I like to have a closet full of clothes. Now guess how long that took? Now you know the reason why the guys don't like me shopping with them.

Thirdly, you can't eat anything! I mean it. You can't eat anything that involves with sweets or anything that might put your baby in danger, yet your stomach is growing larger by the second. The doctor will give you a list of things you cannot eat; raw meat, raw eggs and fish.

I know, i know. You must think those medical specialist are crazy! The above-mentioned ingredients make up really delicious food! Like sushi for example. I love sushi. I LOVE it. I was dying inside when the doctor told me that tragic news.

Now you can all imagine my face when I stopped by the sushi stall right? I was just prancing down the mall with my husband slowing down every minute, as he tried to steady the shopping bags. And there it was, the mouth-watering, heavenly, scrumptious Japanese food known as, sushi!

It was literally calling for me. 'Ino, Ino! Eat me, eat me!'

ARGG. I hate my life at the moment.

I looked at my husband who is still trying to catch up. The girls were in their own world with their husband, walking slower than a turtle.

Shikamaru looked up and his face paled. He picked up his speed. I pointed to the stall.

Before even giving a second glance at the stall he said. "No."

Women: Number 2: Never get things your way because your boyfriend/husband doesn't allow it? Well, here's the ultimate weapon! The puppy dog face. Use it, it'll work. Trust me.

I whimpered and looked at him, wide eye. Shikamaru groaned, looking away. Now why did Sakura and I decided to make a guide for the GUYS as well?! FML.

Guys: Number 1: Do you have a women always giving that look? Sure having it once in a while is okay. But is the girl you're in a relationship with, uses it 24/7? Well, here's a tip on what to do. Lean towards their ear and whisper:

"Next time okay? When you're all better, we'll do something worth waiting. Okay?" Feeling my cheeks getting hotter, I looked at the floor and nodded. He smirked and I was about to turn away till I saw it.

Kiba

Eating sushi with some tramp. But that doesn't matter.

Dam it all.

Apparently he had a major crush on me during high school. He would chase after me like a mad dog; trying to get my number, following me after school to find out where I live, sending flowers to my locker. I thought it was pretty cool to have a stalker till I realize that he was also crushing on Hinata. And sakura. Tenten too.

But of course, nobody and I mean **nobody** crush on me and still find time to crush on somebody else. Especially my friends! It straightforwardly tells the girl that they aren't time worthy.

So to get back on him. I told my boyfriend and my friends boyfriend about it. -Excluding the part where I thought he was kinda cute.

Them being cool and rich makes the revenge part really cool. They stole his clothes when he was showering and was forced to walk out of the boys changing room wearing only a towel. The guys tape recorded it and put in online. However the day after, girls were chasing after him. I forgot the part where he was in the football team... And that his body was really fine if you ask me.

I gasped when I saw Kiba smirked. He's smirking at me as he took a california roll and took a huge bite out of it. Shikamaru who also seemed to notice, muttered 'what a drag,' grabbed my hand and lead me to the other side of the food court.

He guided me to a chair, which I sat down. The girls caught up and sat down, with their husband standing behind them.

"Did you see what just happened?" I asked in disbelief.

"Kiba with with a girl?"Sakura asked, taking a sip out of a water bottle that Sasuke handed.

I shook my head. "Well, yes. But that's not it. He was eating sushi! He knows that I love them!"

Tenten laughed and patted me on the back. "After this hellish year, when we give birth, let's all go eat some. Okay?"

I grinned and nodded. Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief. "Well then, Ino. What do you want to drink?"

"Coffee!" I jumped up and down.

"No, the doctor doesn't allow it."

"Apple juice!" Shikamaru shook his head.

I sighed of annoyance "Then what?"

He slammed down a bottle of .. _wait for it_... Water. Plain water, oh how I hate water.

The girls burst out laughing. I took the water, ignoring them, and chugged it down.

Then the guys chuckled. And something inside me, snapped.

First, I cannot eat sushi and then people are laughing at me? Not just anybody, guys. I can stand i the humiliation when my girl friends are laughing at me, just not when the opposite sex are. Being married to my friends doesn't change a thing. I stood up and grinned.

"Look at the time, six more hours till the mall ends! Let's get going!"

The girls looked at each other and stood up, smiling. The guys however had horror written all over their faces.

Serves them right. Don't ever mess a girl with a sushi craving. _Ever.__  
_

* * *

**A/N: Finally finished this chapter. I was stuck on what to write for awhile. **

**You guys must be wondering why I chose sushi. I had sushi yesterday, and I'm in love with them. So why not? Ino looks like a sushi loving girl. :3**

**Next chapter will be about Hinata! I miss the stuttering little girl.**

**You guys were ranting on which girl you wantto have twins. So far, Sakura is winning by a lot..**

**Tell me, would you like Hinatas child to be the same age as the rest? Or would you guys rather have the baby a year younger? (Cause I don't know when to make her pregnant xD)**

**Review!**

**Candybluesful**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Special thanks to: iluvninjas, Serene Grace, Top-that-Ramen, InnocentBlossom, anajitabo3._

_This chapter will be based on our shy, stuttering, married to a ramen loving boy; Hinata-chan!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Hinata**

It's nice to see you again. Sorry, I must be the most boring person out there and you rather have; Sakura, Tenten, or Ino to take over this point of view. Well the author wants to keep a consistent flow, and you'll be expecting to see me every three chapters, four if you include this chapter.

On to the story; we're currently in ToysRus.

I watched as Ino began to pester Sasuke about which baby cap is cuter; dots or without dots. Sakura was giggling as Sasuke began to turn red from anger.

Shikamaru was at the other side of the mall, possiably trying to get as far as he could get from Ino. He kept glancing at her direction once in a while.

Tenten and Neji were looking at socks. I looked away, blushing, when Neji was moving closer towards Tenten.

I looked up to see Naruto grumbling. I turned around to stand in front of him, grabbing his hand. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

He looked at me and sighed. "We're in a baby's department."

I gave a confused look, tiliting my head to the side. Naruto continued. "We're in a baby's department that sells stuff for people who are pregnant or already had a child of their own."

He looks around, his gaze on the ground, I followed. I noticed that the guys left the bags for us to look after. "This is why I didn't want to come along. You're not pregnant yet and we still have to come along."

I giggled, letting go of his hand. "Be right back Naruto-kun." He looked at me and back to the bags, he sighed and nodded.

I walked towards Ino, noticing someone walking towards them, they turned to me. "What is it Hinata?" Sakura asked.

I shook my head and motion towards Naruto direction. "Naruto and I are going to head home first. We'll bring the bags with us, I don't think i'll be good for your husband to be carrying it around will be good. I think Sasuke would like to carry his son or daughter, and could not because he can longer use his arms."

Saskura giggled. "You know what Ino? Hinata's right. I would like to see my husband to be able to carry the child." Sasuke gave me a look of what seems to be saying; 'Thanks.'

Ino nodded, lowering her hand. "Okay, don't bother with making dinner for us." She took a look around her and grinned. "From the looks of it, we're going to be here for a long time. We're just going to go and eat at a restaurant or something."

Sasuke began to pale. "No." He turned to me. "We're going home right now."

Sakura frowned and crossed her arm. "No we're not. I haven't decided which colour of pants the baby is going to wear."

I giggled and bowed. "Well, I'm off then. I'm going to talk to Neji and Tenten before I leave." I grabbed the bag that Sasuke was holding, he nodded his head.

Ino was now looking at diapers, no longer realizing my existence, instead she turned to the Uchiha. "Sasuke, what picture on the diaper is better for the baby to wear? Princess or spider man?"

Before walking away I could hear Sasuke groan. "Princess, the blonde one reminds me of you." There was a minute of silence till he said. "But of course that women must be a lot quieter and actually respect other peoples opinion."

I giggled when I heard a smack. "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

I shook my head and headed towards Tenten and Neji. Neji who seem to noticed me first waved me over, while Tenten just turned around.

"What's up Hinata?" Tenten asked.

I smiled when Neji's arm was around her waist. "Naruto and I are going to head home first. Is there any bags you want to give me to bring home first?"

Neji lifted his hand, I grabbed the two bags and bowed. "See you guys home then." Tenten grinned and Neji looked at me with worry before waving me off.

* * *

7:45PM

"It's getting pretty late, where are they?" Naruto wonder. We are in the living room, watching a movie about a group of kids taking a test. It appears that they have to cheat, without the teachers noticing.

I turned my head slightly my his shoulder. "Ino told me that they are going out to eat dinner."

Naruto looked at me, with his eyebrow arched. "I don't think their husband would let them. Considering there is practically nothing for them to eat."

I giggled. "I think the guys are well aware of that. They must be taunting them by eating sushi while the girls are stuck with a salad or something."

There was a moment of silence till Naruto nudge me on the shoulder. "When do you think they'll come back?"

I looked at the clock, it read, 7:48. "Not for a long time, why?"

Naruto reached for the controller and pressed the 'off' button. I straighten my back, my head away from his shoulder. Suddenly Naruto pick me up, bridal style. I let out a 'Epp'

He began to walk towards the stairs, heading to our room. "Why are we going to bed so early?" I asked, gripping on his shirt tighter.

Naruto opened the door and closed it with his feet. He gently put on the bed, I was about to sit up until he stopped me by pushing me back down.

His legs were apart, with my legs between. His arms on both sides of my shoulder. His right arm, grabbed my chin. He gently pulled my head towards his face.

I began to feel dizzy, my face reaching the climax of feeling 'hot.' If you were in my position, you would too. Everybody thinks Naruto is a dumb idiot but when I'm alone with him, he has a totally different attitude. A Sasuke Uchiha attitude, not the ignorant one, the sexy one. -This does not mean I think Sasuke is actually hot! On;y when Naruto does it!

I began to blush when I felt his hot breath against my ear. "Why we're going to bed so early?" He chuckled, which made my breathing harder.

My body arched a bit higher when he said. "That's for you and me to find out in a minute.'

He began to unbutton my shirt...

* * *

**Normal Point Of View**

8:00PM

"Finally we're home!" Sakura screamed, putting her hands in the air.

Ino nodded while Tenten began to massage her left shoulder with her right hand. "I'm going to go get a shower. You girls in?"

The girls nodded and headed towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Ino and Sakura turned to see Tentens finger up to her mouth, indicating them to be quiet.

Moans were heard down the hall. Ino smirked and Sakura giggled. Tenten shook her head and headed back downstairs.

"Shikamaru!" Ino sang, while skipping down the stairs.

"Troublesome, what is it?" The girl entered the kitchen to see the guys all sitting on the chairs, head resting on the chair.

The girls shook their head and smirked. "I forgot to buy something at the mall. Let's head back." This comment made the guys jerk on, wide-eyed.

Shikamaru groaned. "Let's go get it tomorrow."

Ino made her head tilt to the left, she batted her eye lashes. "But if we're going to go tomorrow, then we might as well start shopping for my clothes. I need a new wardrobe." The guys paled and stood up.

Sakura nodded, placing her hand on her chin. "Same here. I'm getting sick of my clothes already."

Before they knew it, they were in the car, driving towards the mall. Once again.

If only Neji knows that his dear sweet little cousin is going to announce that she's pregnant in two weeks. -Just because he wasn't there to stop Naruto that one night. He can only blame Ino and her shopping addiction.

* * *

**I bet you reader are expecting a reason on why I'm updating really slow. Well, I don't have any. Blame summer. I made this extra long, as an apology.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like it! You guys wanted Hinatas child to be the same age as the rest of the babies, well if you read this. You guys got your wish.**

**Please help me with the names! I'm stumped. Beacuse next chapter I might go to a 5 months later or something. Where the day the babies are born!**

**Please review!**

**Candybluesful**


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Special thanks to: iluvninjas, InnocentBlossom, bbarbie325, .23, Aimii0, anaojitabo3, Ayu Cherry, Seiren Cross, ellySakura_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Sakura POV

A year later

Who, what, where, when, why.

Who knows that taking care of a baby is ten times worse than being pregnant? Sure, it brings in happiness in the family when you see your first born child. But you would soon regret it when you spend the night with them. Ex-pregnant ladies change their minds pretty quickly. Trust me, I've been there.

What is peaceful sleeping? I can't grasp onto that anymore, the sleeping fairies must be scared of crying babies.

Where did all my youthful teenage times go? The happy times? What happened? Oh yeah, I was humiliated by a raven haired boy and I spent most of the time trying to get revenge. Now I'm married to him.

When did Lee and Gai-sensei screaming logic about being youthful and you should spend it by having fun, was actually useful?

Why didn't I realize it sooner?

* * *

What you just read my friend, is what's currently running through my mind. I was just having a normal Sunday morning, walking up the stairs after grabbing a cup of coffee to check on my baby. You see, they should still be in bed, sleeping like an angel. And this is what I see; my baby boy staring at me from across the hall. On his knees, it looks like he was trying to climb over the window.

Cue a minute of silence. I don't think this is the time to tell you, but he has raven black hair and beautiful black eyes. You can say that he's a miniature version of Sasuke.

I let out a gasp, I quickly put my mug down and began to running towards him. "Ren!" I shrieked.

I swear, that baby of mine smirked. SMIRKED. He smirked at me! I let out a low growl, and picked him up. I turned around to pick my cup back up and walked to my room. I sighed when I faced the door, I kicked it open to see my 'sweet' husband of mine, sleeping peacefully. I really need to take screaming tips from Ino, how can he not hear that?

I walked up to him and I did what any wife would do to wake their partner up. Any guesses? No, it's not a kiss on the cheek.

No, it's not 'Wake up dear, it's time for breakfast'

Who do you take me for? Only normal couples would do that. Do I look ordinary to you? I have pink hair and abnormal strength. Just the word pink, brings me to a whole different level from normal.

So, since I'm such a 'normal' women, I did what I have to do. I poured coffee on his head. Dead right center on his eyes.

I don't need to tell you that its hot right? Well let me tell you again. It's smoking hot.

Sasuke jumped up, wide-eyed. When he saw me, he glared, "Hn, what was that for?"

I let out a fake gasp as I dropped the baby on his lap, "Guess where I found him today?" Sasuke decided to ignore me when he began to play with him. He wiped the spill by using our blanket.

I threw my head back and let out a sigh of defeat. And then something in my crowed brain of mine clicked.

I grabbed Sasuke shirt, making sure he didn't drop ren first, I looked at Sasuke with fear, "Where's Rena?"

That one sentence made Sasuke look as if someone just died in front of him. He looked beside him, only to see no one is there.

Immediately, he got of bed leaving Ren alone to play with spilled coffee, to check the closet while I checked under the bed.

You see, Rena looks like me, just imagine a defenseless little bunny but has a personality of a devil. Ren on the other hand looks like a devil with the personality of a devil. -I can see their future now.

"Sakura! Why is Rena in the kitchen?" Naruto yelled, I looked at Sasuke and sighed of relief, I went over to the bed to carry Ren, "How did she get down the stairs in the first place?"

Sasuke gave a quick kiss on my cheek. "I'm going to go the washroom first." I nodded and headed towards the stairs.

When I entered I met Naruto holding Rena. He grinned at me and began to throw kisses to her. "Sakura, you should look after her. What would happen if I wasn't here? She could have burned herself with the stove or something."

I looked at Rena and exhaled a breath. "Don't ask me, it's Sasuke's fault. She was sleeping next to him."

Naruto gave a puzzling look. "How hard can it be? Is looking after twins that bad?"

I smirked and walked over to him, I knelled down to put Ren on the floor, by my foot, "Oh believe me, the minute your babies can walk. You'll understand."

That's right Hinata gave birth to two healthy twins. The sad part is that they're identical but the worst part has yet to come, they're boys. They look like a smaller version of Naruto. Since they're still a baby, I don't know what's their personality. Personally, I don't know which one is better, shy or plain annoying.

The only good part about her having twins? After the confession of the baby that's living in Hinata's stomach, Naruto had to stand outside of the rain for two hours. He got back inside all right, right after a good beating though. Ino video taped it.

Naruto began to pale, as he walked to the living room. I followed after picking Ren back up. In there is Hinata, Tenten and Neji. They're watching a sports game.

Hinata smiled and I mouthed a 'good morning' Naruto walked over and quickly picked one of them gently.

Naruto wanted to name them; Beef flavored and chicken flavored.

Neji wanted to name them Baku and Hoku.

Hinata wanted to name them, Aki and Daichi.

Guess who won? Hinata. Seriously, no one can turn those eyes. No one. Not even her dad. Her eyes will do good in business.. _*smirk*_

Naruto smiled as he played with the baby hand. "Hi Daichi."

Hinata coughed, while blushing, she said, "That's not Daichi, it's Aki."

There was a moment of silence and I burst in silent giggles. While Neji arched his eyebrow and Tenten shook his head.

Naruto began to blush and at the same time, Sasuke walked in. He scan across the room and smiled he walked over to pick Rena up, "You scared me for a second." Then he frowned, "Don't do it again or I'll you're going to get a good beating-"

He cleared his throat when he caught me glaring. "I mean; don't do it again or no milk for you young lady."

Tenten stood up, after kissing Neji on the cheek. She turned to me, "Sakura put Ren down and let him play with Kenta. He looks pretty lonely." Kenta has short brown hair with lavender eyes.

I nodded and put Ren beside Kenta. They quickly got in a very intriguing baby language.

It's really funny you know? Sasuke and Neji consider each other as arch enemies while Ren and Kenta are getting closer and closer by the minute. Oh I could see the chemistry already.

Tenten motion her head towards the kitchen, "Lets make breakfast?"

I smiled and followed, only to meet Shikamaru's head lying on the table, "Good morning Shikamaru." He moved his head upward to face us, he groaned and sat up. "Morning."

I laughed as Tenten walked towards the refrigerator, "Why so glum big boy?"

Shikamaru was about to say something but stopped when Ino walked in, "Shika! Look after Hana for me! I need to do something."

Hana is a really adorable kid. Lets just say that she looks and acts just like Ino. Is there any Shikamaru DNA in her? I don't think so.

He gave me a look, as if he was answering my answer and I nodded, understanding why he's tired. Looking after Ino is one thing, but getting another version of her in baby form means pure destruction. He's not going to get any sleep any time soon. No matter how troublesome it can get. It's a good thing he's smart and brings in money, or he'll go bankrupt in an hour.

I looked at him with pity, as Hana started pulling his hair, I coughed, "Rena is in the living room, you can bring Hana over there and let them play together while you rest on the coach." Shikamaru gave a smile of thanks and walked off.

I shook my head and stood beside Tenten, "What are we making?" I clapped my hands together.

Tenten shrugged while stirring the bowl, "I'm guessing it's pancakes." My gaze moved down to see green batter. GREEN. Tomboy Tenten and cooking does not mix.

Before I can say anything, Sasuke walked in.

I was about to yell at him for leaving Ren alone until he said, "Rena and Hanna are missing ... again."

* * *

Who decided to let Shikamaru get a small nap on the couch?

What can two really cute little girls do?

Where did I go wrong in teaching Rena? She's still a baby! How can she move so fast?

When did she get so evil?

Why is there smoke outside? And are those two little babies crawling towards the street?

Crap.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This chapter is the introduction to the kids, so sorry if it's not that funny.. :(**

**To be honest, I don't know where this story is going, so what do you guy want? What type of 'drama' to you want this story to unfold? :) I have something in mind, but I don't think it has enough 'spice' in it. ;/**

**In case if your still a little confused about whose babies belong to who and what names they have, here is a list :)**

**-Sakura and Sasuke; girl: Rena boy: Ren**

**-Hinata and Naruto; boys; Daichi and Aki**

**-Tenten and Neji; boy; Kenta**

**-Ino and Shikamaru; girl; Hana**

**Please review!**

**Candybluesful**


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Special thanks to: Serene Grace, Aimii0, Ayu Cherry, ellySakura, iluvninjas, Shadow Wolf (Guest), InnocentBlossom, anaojitab03_

_Enjoy_

* * *

Tenten POV

A year later

Right now is morning time and it's the usual routine.

Sakura screaming out Ren's name while searching for her daughter who goes missing every single morning.

While Naruto kept on forgetting which child is which.

Shikamaru on the other hand was on the verge of death as Hana began to talk loudly to his dad about how they should play house and he got be her pet dog.

And me?

In the living room with my son.

My adorable sweet son.

Who would join the soccer team when he's in juinor high.

And the basketball club.

And the archery class.

Maybe the volleyball team too.

He would also have the highest mark the school would ever seen.

I'm not thinking too highly of him right?

I don't think so.

Anyways, Back to the original topic, I'm helping him putting his jacket on. Today is his first day of school and I want him to be at his best behavior. Even though, it's kindergarten.

I looked up when he pulled my sleeve. "Mommy, why do I have to go to school? Daddy can teach me everything he knows. He told me he got the highest mark in his high school years." My son, Renta puffed his cheeks as he grabbed his backpack, "I don't like school, uncle Naruto told me it's torture."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Because if you don't want to be a loner like your daddy."

Renta shook his head, "Daddy has friends! He has uncle Naruto and uncle Sasuke and ..." I looked at as his began to list names as he counted his finger.

I shook my head, "If you exclude everybody from this household, your daddy has no friends."

Renta tilt his head, "Daddy has no friends?"

I nodded but head but quickly regretted as I heard someone cough. I turned my head to look who was behind me and *Sigh* It was Neji. I stood up and gently pushed Renta to the door, where the other kids are beginning to gather.

Neji raised his eyebrow as I walked towards him, my arms wrapped behind his head, "Good morning Neji!"

"What's with the whole, Neji doesn't have any friends?" He asked.

I pretend to look confused, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Besides, you do know that Renta needs to make friends right? So I just used you as an example... You mad?"

He looked at me and sighed of defeat, "I hate it when you use that face."

I smirked in trump as I let go of his head, "Being friends with Ino and Sakura has its advantages." I waved him good-bye, "I'm going to drop off the kids and after that me and the girls are going to the mall. Call me if anything happens."

"Okay."

I stopped and grinned, "Do you wanna come along?"

"I rather die."

I laughed as I grabbed my coat.

* * *

"Bye mom!" I smiled and waved Renta goodbye as he ran inside with the others. I turned around to get inside the car.

"What do you girls want to do? We have three hours before we pick the kids," Sakura said.

Ino laughed, "The mall of course, what do you expect? The hospital?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes as the two began to aruge, I looked to my right to see Hinata began to figit, "What's wrong Hinata?"

Hinata looked at me, eyebrows raised, "I'm just worried about Aki and Daichi. They're both extremely loud, I hope they don't scare the other kids."

I grinned as I pat her back, "There's nothing to worry! It's quite sad to see that none of them has that shy personality of yours, but loudness attracts kids. Not scare them."

Sakura turned to look at us, "The reasons why your kid doesn't have your shy personality are because of genes. They always take the stronger and more defined. Hence, Naruto being extremely loud and plain annoying beats your shy and stuttering type."

We all giggled as Ino parked the car, we stepped outside and I let out a confused face, "I thought we're shopping, not to eat sushi."

Ino snorted, "We never did went to get sushi this week. So I thought we might as well, since I have no more room to add any more clothing in that so-called closet of mine."

Sakura shook her head as we walked inside, "Seriously, I never see you wear the same shirt in the following month."

Ino rolled her eyes, as she picked up her cup fulled of water, "It's called planning ahead forehead."

I quickly picked up the menu as Hinata raised her hand to call the waitress up. So Sakura won't start a fight with Ino, "Lets order already! I'm really hungry!"

* * *

"What do you mean our kids aren't there!?" Ino yelled, I stood up as Ino began to scream at the phone.

"You were supposed to watch them as they play outside! What were you doing while my kid is missing!" She screeched.

My heart began to shatter, it was fourty minutes after arriving the sushi restaurant where Ino got a call from the school.

Ino's face began to redden with angry, "Five minutes ... We'll be there in five minutes! Call the police!"

Ino snapped her phone, as she grabbed a hundred dollar bill from her wallet. She slammed it down as we began to ran out.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the extreme lateness! I had two major projects that were due this week. But I'm back, however I may disappear when I have a project or test.**

**Please Check the poll on my profile and vote and which story sounds interesting to you. I'm thinking of making a new story in the summer or during my break time.**

**Please review!**

**Candybluesful**


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Special thanks to; Serene Grace, iluvninjas, InnocentBlossom, Aimmi0, ellySakura, Shadow Wolf (Guest) Daf. joy, anaojitab03_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_No Point of view  
Outside of the warehouse.  
5:38 pm_

"Are there any signs of movement?" The commander asked as he looked through the binocular. He sat on a tree branch that's fifty meters from the warehouse.

Through his ear piece, he heard, "No sir, all is going the way we have planned."

The leader nodded and then raised his eyebrow from his binocular, "It appears that there are five men out of the warehouse, two beside the door and three walking around the perimeter of the store house. Get rid of him quietly."

"Yes sir."

The captain watched his troops sneak behind them and took them out, one by one.

"Step one completed sir."

The commander nodded and at the same time he looked at his watch, "One more minute, make sure all defenses are in stand by. We will burst in thirty seconds."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

_No Point of view  
Inside the warehouse._  
_5:35 pm_

"Who would've known kidnapping childern were so dam easy?!" A man cackled as he raised his beer can and clinked it with his friend.

A man who was sitting on a wooden crate , lit his cigarette, "Be quiet maggots," He turned to a the group of teens standing by the corner, "Go check how the guys who's out watching are doing."

The teens quickly saluted and ran towards the door.

"Ayasa, what are we going to do with the kids?" The man gestured behind him.

The man now know as the boss whose name is Ayasa, smirked and threw his cigarette on the floor, "Guess the amount of money we could gain if we sell their parts?"

The kids who were tied up and were locked in a jail-like cell, stayed quiet.

Ayasa looked at them weirdly and crouched down to make eye contact with Daichi, "Why aren't you kids crying or shaking with fear? You do know that you won't see your parents anymore right?"

Daichi grinned, "You're really stupid for a grown up!" His twin brother nodded quickly.

Ayasa made a look, however he kept his cool, "Well if I'm so stupid then how come I don't see anyone rescuing you huh!"

Rena and Hana began to giggle and the men turned to them. Rena lifted her head with her bangs covering her left eye, "They're here~" She sang in a scary tone.

"Wha-" Just then there was a loud bang behind him.

He jumped up and began to hear bullets being fired outside the warehouse. He pointed to his gang, "Go out and check who it is! Kill them if it's necessary!" He screamed.

The men quickly rushed over to the door and at the same time, Ayasa turned at them angry, "How did they find you? What did you do!"

Aki laughed, "You're so funny mister! Our daddy and mommy is great friends with Lee!"

Ayasa looked at them funny, "Lee? Who's Lee?"

Kenta shook his head, "You don't know him do you sir?"

Hana whispered, "Maybe that's why he kidnapped us. He doesn't know who he is..."

Rena nodded, "Some criminal." She turned to the man, "You're very bad at it."

Ren decided to tell the confused man who was slowly shaking, "Lee is the head of the FBI. So whenever we're in trouble, Lee will always come to our rescue!"

"Just like a super hero!" Kenta shouted.

"That's right! That's the youthful thing to do for my dear high school mates!" Lee suddenly appeared from behind and knocked Ayasa unconscious.

He then took the keys that were in his pants and unlocked the cell door.

"You kids alright?" Lee asked as he ruffled Daichi's and Aki's hair.

The two boy twins grinned, "YES! Thank you Lee-sama!"

He nodded when he untied the last rope which was on Rena, "That's good, if you were hurt, I don't know what to tell your parents."

He reached for his communicator and screamed, "Mission success!"

* * *

Ino Point of view  
Family house  
6:30 pm

"Mommy!" Hana screamed.

I sighed of relief as Hana ran into my arms, "Oh Hana! You scared me so much!" I exhaled as I kissed her forehead.

Hana kissed my cheek and Shikamaru lifted her up. I turned to Lee and bowed, "I couldn't thank you enough."

He thumbs up while grinning, "It's a part of my duty! Don't worry about it!"

I laughed as Sakura burst in the room and ran towards her children, "Rena! Ren!" She threw her arms to hug the twins, "You have no idea how scared I was!"

Sasuke walked up and began to talk to Lee.

I turned to see Tenten and Neji arguing with Kenta in his mothers arm.

"Like I said, this is a good time for Kenta to learn some martial arts!" Tenten said, pointing her index finger in front of her husband.

Neji shook his head and he lowered her finger down with his, "He's still in his prime years," He stopped to look at Tenten, "We should give our son knowledge about the world. That way our son can easily scan his surroundings and find anything that could help him escape safely."

I rolled my eyes and turned to my left, seeing Hinata bursting in tears as she hugged her children. Naruto smiling slightly as he pat her back.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around Shikamaru's neck. He stared at me with his eyes brows raised. Hana began to push me gently, "Go away! Daddy is mine!"

I giggled as Shikamaru began to blush and I leaned in to kiss his left cheek. The right cheek, is taken by my daughter.

I leaned to his ear and whispered quietly, hopping Hana won't hear, "Don't you think Hana will make a great older sister?"

At the sudden thought, Shikamaru blushed madly and mutter, "Let's just hope it's a boy this time."

* * *

**A/N: Finished! Thanks for reading! I was literally choking as I was writing this. This. Is. Too. Chessy. For. Me. T^T**

**Please review!**

**Candybluesful**


End file.
